fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquila Yuna
Aquila Yuna is the female Bronze Saint of the Aquila constellation, who can use the element of Wind, as well as the primary love interest of Pegasus Kouga. Profile and Stats Alias: Aquila Saint Age: 14-15 Tier: At least High 7-C Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Background Physical Appearance Yuna is an attractive young girl of below average height. She has a slim, fairly curvaceous figure, lavender eyes, fair skin, and honey blonde waist-length hair with long bangs. When not wearing her cloth, she wears a yellow, thigh-length dress with coffee brown boots and belt around her waist, along with a brown necklace around her neck. Personality Yuna is very independent, but also very loving and affectionate, especially with her peers and comrades. She is sweet, polite, gentle and kind on the surface, but can be very scary and short-tempered when provoked. She does not care about the traditions of female Saints, so she refuses to wear a mask. She is very smart and her acute stargazing allows her to see the unknown mysteries of Cosmo. She has a tendency to fight along with Kouga; this is mostly because of the hidden, romantic feelings she has for him, even being very shy and flustered whenever they're alone. She is also very strong and even defeated Kouga the first time they met. When she meets Aria, she is initially unfriendly to her, but then comes to understand and know her more deeply and, as a result, they become friends. Through this, she develops a protective instinct towards Aria, thinking of her as a dear friend and sister. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Air Manipulation: As with her elemental Cosmo, Yuna can create, shape and manipulate the element of air and wind, allowing her to utilize it in many ways: Yuna can form hurricanes and tornados to attack her opponents, enhance her sense of hearing and touch via air currents, or use it on any part of her body to enhance her melee blows in combat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yuna is a very skilled combatant, able to hold her own against even the most experienced opponents for long periods of time. Her fighting style is mostly based on her kicks, coupled with her strength, speed, and elegance of a ballerina; she does have skill in punches and elbows as well. She also uses her Wind Cosmo to enhance the strength of her kicks and punches with great effect. Flight: Using the steel wings on the back of her new Cloth, Yuna is able to fly at vast distances, levitate in the air, or grant her total maneuverability and dexterity for aerial combat. Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Precognition: Like her predecessor Marin, the original Eagle Saint, Yuna has the unique ability to see the future by reading the stars above. Immense Cosmo Power: Even for a Bronze Saint, Yuna possesses an immense level of Cosmo energy, almost on par with a Silver Saint. Her Cosmo is pink in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Divine Tornado: Yuna dives towards her opponent and deals a powerful kick with a huge wind force, knocking her opponent of their feet. Blast Scythe: Yuna produces powerful wind gusts that become as sharp as blades. Blast Typhoon: Yuna dives at her opponent and attacks with a powerful, wind-enhanced kick. Aquila Spinning Predation: Yuna soars into the heavens and delivers a spinning wind kick while wings appear on her back, hitting her enemy with a powerful blast of wind. Aquila Shining Blaster: One of Yuna's most powerful techniques. Yuna first builds up her Cosmo in her legs, then kicks the air toward the opponent, throwing her Cosmo towards them in the form of an eagle. The eagle then strikes her opponent, triggering a massive and violent tornado engulfing the opponent. Tornado Storm: Yuna rotates on its axis, creating around her a powerful tornado. Aquila Fly Tornado: A more improved version of Divine Tornado. Yuna turns upside down and with her expanded legs, she creates a powerful tornado around her, then launches it towards the opponent. Equipment Aquila Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The Cloth consists of white and pale green wine armored platting that fully covers her chest with cloth-like wing garments on her back, along with armored platting that covers right up to her forearms and elbows with a pink gem. Armor is also present to the legs that only reaches to her lower thighs with a pink gem at the knees, with the center back of her legs covered along with some material that covers the center front, exposing both sides of her thighs, and a pair of metal wings on each side of her ankles. Around her waist is a skirt with sharp edges that resembles one of a ballet tutu, along with a white and pale-green tiara that mostly covers the dorsal region of her skull and little in the front, a pair of flexible, eagle-like feathers on each side with a pink gem in the center. When not in use of the Cloth, Yuna stores it in a brown, gem-shaped necklace Cloth Stone. Aquila New Cloth: Aquila Omega Cloth: The ultimate Cloth born from Yuna's Omega Cosmo during her battle with Holy Sword Hyperion. With it, Yuna's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of her body with white, light-green and pink colorations, a pair of large green wings sprouting from her back, and golden inlays haved been added on both her Cloth and tiara. Relationships Family *Unnamed Relatives (Deceased) *Peacock Pavlin (Guardian/Mentor; Deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders